Over and Over
by Riku Harada
Summary: [♀x♂ Yep, no yaio.]When Krad saved Riku from a fatal accident, she gets to know the angel inside the demon. But of course, a little danger may come from it as well.. Final is up.
1. Default Chapter

_Roles Warnings _

_Note: Yes, this is… kind of… Krad x Riku! I don't know if they've ever met… but for some weird reason, I support them being together… because… I just do. But it's not really a Krad x Riku.. but it may seem like it. _

_Krad Yep, the loveable bloodthirsty blondie has a role! Who doesn't love him?_

_Dark A little showing up now and then… so I guess you could count it._

_Daisuke Yep, he definitely has a role. He's such a cutie!_

_Riku Main character._

_Risa Kinda… but doesn't show up a lot._

_Emiko and DaikiNever in my fan fictions._

_-_

Warnings

m/f pairing

Short Chapters?

-

"I'm sorry Riku… but I like Risa" he said, trying to be as understanding as he could.

Riku looked at the floor, almost in denial. But she knew it was true. Daisuke liked her younger sister, Risa. But she could understand that – her sister was probably a lot more attractive then her. Always the sporty, athletic type, she wasn't the type of girl to be chased by boys. Which was probably why it shocked her when the Phantom Thief Dark stole her first kiss. And she thought she saw Daisuke… which was when she started to develop feelings for the klutzy red head.

"That's OK" she said, getting on her bike, ready to go home. _I waited just to be rejected.._

"Riku…" he said, trying to stop her.

She pedaled away from him, not wanting to listen to him. Tears blurred her eyesight as she crossed the bridge. _It's not fair.._ she said to herself.

"Watch out"

Riku felt her being pushed out of the way, but the bike didn't come with her. She fell, confused. She looked at her pained hand, watching the blood seep down to her arm. _Wha..?_ She looked to see a blonde sprawled on the floor, his white outfit covered in blood. She waited for someone to help, but no one seemed to be on the street, and the driver didn't bother to stop to help her and the boy. _A… hit and run?_

Gradually, in confusion, hoping this wasn't true, she walked to the blonde and got him on her back. "Not I gotta find a hospital…" she said to herself, struggling because of her own bruises. She gave up and collapsed on the sidewalk. _I'll wait for you… Daisuke…_

_I'll wait for you.._

"Riku! Are you OK"

Riku opened her eyes to see her worried sister. Next to her was Daisuke, who also looked worried. Who was the last person she wanted to see right now. She looked around to see she was in a hospital. "Daisuke… Risa"

Then she remembered.

"What happened to him"

"They said all he had was a broken leg. He'll be okay, they've already treated it" Daisuke replied.

"How long have I been asleep"

"Two days" Risa said.

Riku put her hand to her head, trying to remember what happened. She was crying, and couldn't see… then what? All the could remember was being pushed out of the way and blacking out… and someone was carrying her… someone with wings…

_Dark..?_

Riku looked at the blonde, who was obviously sleeping.

"Still" Risa said"who thought that creep Satoshi had such a nice brother" she said, shocking Riku.

_Satoshi's brother!_

A nurse came to Daisuke and Risa and said visiting hours were over. She watched the two leave, and then got up from bed. She looked at the blonde who had saved her.

_He's kinda good looking… Ah! Riku, what are you thinking!_

She flinched when the blonde's eyes opened suddenly. _Oh my gosh! His eyes are gold! He's like an angel!_

"Uh… I'm sorry! I just… er… wanted…"

The blonde shrugged and went back to sleep.

-Bold is Dark-

"You mean.. Krad saved Riku"

**Pretty much looks like it.**

"But why would he do that? He's a bad guy! And why did _you_ fly him to the hospital"

**I have my reasons..**

"Argh… and Riku almost saw me… It's all your fault"

Dark rolled his eyes and told the boy to go to sleep.

_I'll wait for you._

Authors Note: Ok! That was a lot shorter than I thought, but review anyway. Critics are welcomes. Flames, whatever.


	2. Krad's Necklace

**Chapter 2 – Krad's Necklace**

_C H A P T E R T W O – B E G I N N I N G_

Authors Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews! Meh, more of Krad in this chapter, Satoshi in the next, unless I put the two chapters together! Kinda long though… many thanks to all of the reviewers. The Review Thanks are at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Chapter Two – Krad's Necklace

* * *

"Yeah, Riku is gonna be absent for a while. Yeah. Bye," she said, hanging up the phone. She sighed. _Everyone is asking about Riku… it's so annoying._ _I wonder when she is going to back anyway..?_

The doctors hadn't given them a specific date, just a 'Maybe for a week.' Riku's mom had reluctantly agreed.

"Riku…"

* * *

_I can't stand being here!_ Riku thought, buring her face into the pillow. She sighed and turned over on the hospital bed, her hand to her head. _I wonder what his name is…_ she said, looking once again at the blonde haired boy. 

Usually he would fall asleep or just stare blankly at the wall, not minding Riku at all. She still never got a chance to say 'thank you' because of what happened. He was pretty much always asleep when she wanted to tell him.

She quickly pretended to be asleep when the blonde got up, scanning the room to see if anyone was there. Concluding, he got up. Riku traced his steps, and knew that he was right by her hospital bed. _Don't.. make any sudden movements._

She flinched when a cold hand touched her cheek. "Blind fool.." she last heard before she heard the footsteps go away from her bed and the door slam.

Riku immediately shot up from he position in the bed. She felt her cheek, feeling the warmth spread back to it. _What was that about?_ She looked over at the drawer next to Krad's bed and noticed a necklace. (Nope, not his comb.) _Did he leave this?_

She looked out the hospital door's window to see if they would stop him, but they just sat there. Then something strange struck her.

_Doesn't he have a broken leg?_

She saw that he was walking just fine, and shrugged, forgetting it.

* * *

Riku did as Krad did – since the Azumono Hospital wasn't gonna do anything about her leaving. She shuddered as she walked through the cold, trying to get warm. It was unusually cold – though winter had just ended. 

She rang the doorbell, jus predicting Risa Harada's reaction. _You snuck out!_ She thought to herself, knowing that was the kind of thing Risa would say. She just hoped her mom wouldn't open the door.

Just as she thought, Risa opened the door with that reaction, "You snuck out!"

Riku rolled her eyes. "Chill, Risa! I can just stay in bed here."

"Mom's gonna freak."

"So?"

Risa was the one to roll her eyes this time and backed away so Riku could get in. "What's that boy's name?" she immediately asked, closing the door.

"What boy?"

"Satoshi's brother."

"Oh. His name is Krad Hiwatari, he goes to…" Risa said, obviously wanting to tell a life story.

"I JUST WANT to know his NAME."

"Oh."

Riku went to her room, fishing out the cross necklace. It was black, with diamonds and angelic language in scripted in it. She attempted reading them, and sighed.

"Geez…"

She flinched as the necklace burned her skin for a split second. She shook her hand and dropped the necklace, looking at her crossed shaped burn. "Crap.."

* * *

"Ouch…" 

Krad hung on to the bridge for support, noticing that the pain came rushing back to his leg. She then lifted his hand for the cross shaped necklace, then noticed it wasn't there. _At the hospital…?_

He sighed, knowing that it would take a while to get there, but his house was right across the street. He cursed to himself and made the decision that Satoshi would go get it for him.

* * *

"Riku, Rin told me that you need to go to the track today. There's a test today," Risa said bluntly. 

"WHHHATT? I just HAD a almost-death experience. C'mon Now." She said to her sister, sighing. "Rin's gonna end up making me feel sore at the end of the day…"

Risa then looked up at Riku sheepishly. "Hey Riku… I was wondering… why were you crying?" she said.

Riku immediately turned around. "How do you know I was crying!" She said, making Risa back up a little.

"When you blacked out, you wee crying."

"Well… it's nothing… I just… said something to Daisuke." She focused on her hand, remembering the shock.

Risa giddily jumped up. "He said yes..! Right?"

Riku shook her head. _He wants you…_ she thought to herself. 

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Riku said.

* * *

_Is it just me, or is 9 laps a bit TOO much just for missing 2 days!_

Riku kept a steady pace, definitely not out of breath yet, but it was a but too much. "We all did 3 laps," she heard Rin say next to her. "Plus it's good exercise."

"Whatever…"

"Riku, watch out!"

Riku, dazing off, fell on the ground. She looked at her scraped knee, and noticed it was bleeding. She flashback of the car coming at her came once again. _Why am I imagining this?_ She quickly blinked as the scrape disappeared in a flash of light.

"Weren't you bleeding?" Rin asked her.

"I thought so…"

* * *

Authors Note: Meh… Next chapter up soon, OK? In case you don't notice, the necklace actually did something to Riku… OK! Satoshi definitely in the next chapter. 

Next: Krad attacks Riku! (Wow.) Dark ants the necklace back. (YES!) And Riku discovers the necklace's secret.

**C H A P T E R T W O – E N D**

* * *

Lil-saturn-goddess: Thanks for the review!

Craze Izumi: Yep, I think so too…

Entering-darkness: Thanks for the review.

Angel Dream Aino: Thanks a lot for the review!

Destiny: You're the first reviewer! You get a hug, congrats:Hugs:

Chapter 2 – Krad's Necklace END


	3. Secrets

Authors Note: I made a new website! It's a Daisuke Fan club, and if you want to join, go to (then put a /) then kanashii-hodoand click on the join link. The link is now up right now, but soon it will! Just email me is you want to join if the link isn't up… but please visit it! (The link may not show up on this page because is probably blocking it. Just go to my profile and click on homepage.) Satoshi is a little bit in this chapter… but a lot more of him will be in the 4th chapter, which I have already thought out.

Review Thanks

Thanks to all the reviews!

RikuDarkDaisuke13 – Thanks for the review! And your wish is fulfilled! Lol.

Angel Dream Aino – Ooh boy. It's one of those days. Evil little cousins… like bunnies from the underworld… Thanks a lot!

Lil-saturn-goddess – Well, he will… sorta… kinda… ahem… No, not anything nasty! (If you're thinking that.)

Evans625 – Thanks for the review! And that's OK (hugs)

Destiny: Yep, you were! Congrats!

End Review Thanks

* * *

Rin say next to her. "Plus it's good exercise." 

"Whatever…"

"Riku, watch out!"

Riku, dazing off, fell on the ground. She looked at her scraped knee, and noticed it was bleeding. She flashback of the car coming at her came once again. _Why am I imagining this?_ She quickly blinked as the scrape disappeared in a flash of light.

"Weren't you bleeding?" Rin asked her.

"I thought so…"

* * *

Riku once again looked at her knee, still wondering if she was imaging if she was bleeding. But Rin had said it herself… she was. 

She sighed, and got on her bike, ready to go home. She immediately blushed when Daisuke came out of the side door.

"Uh.. Daisuke! What are you doing here after school?" she asked, knowing she was blushing from how hot her cheeks were.

"I was cleaning up for Takeshi.. again."

"Oh, Ok. Um, I'll see you later, I guess…"

"Wait a sec!"

Riku stopped pedaling and looked back at Daisuke.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I want to talk to you."

Riku turned around, her face as red as a cherry. "Of course," she said, pedaling slower so Daisuke could keep up with her. There was silence for a while.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You seemed a little strange today… Is something wrong…? Or is it what I said to you two days ago?"

Riku's foot slipped in surprise, knowing that he was right. "Ouch!" she said, getting hit by the pedal. Part of her ankle got scraped.

"Ah! Are you OK?"

"Not really.."

Daisuke helped Riku up and got on the bike. "Here, got on behind me," he said.

"NO! It's OK!" she said, pretending that she could walk. She limped a little and gave up, then jumped on the bike.

She held on to Daisuke's waist for support as he pedaled.

_I can feel his heart beating._

She felt her cheeks get hotter by every second, wanting to feel more of him. _But…__ I shouldn't. It's not right…_

"R-Riku!"

"Huh?"

"Your… hands…" he said, trying not to panic.

Riku immediately got her hands away from his lower region. (lol, in case you didn't notice, her hands slipped down and were touching his crotch XD)

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

Daisuke stopped by his house. "Is your leg ok now?"

"Yes," she lied, still blushing. _I don't want to think about him anymore.._

"I

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, getting into his house. Riku stood there for a while, looking up at his bedroom window. She looked away when she saw him take off his shirt.

_What is wrong with me?_

She decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway so her leg wouldn't hurt so much. (Bad idea.) Stopping to rest for a second, she fished out the cross necklace. Once again it glowed, and the pain on her leg went away.

_This necklace… healed me!_

* * *

"It's not there," Satoshi said bluntly. 

"Then I was right.. that girl has it," he said so only himself could hear. (He just loves talking to himself.) _I'm already weak… I have to hurry up and find her._

Satoshi was about to decline because he knew what Krad was about to do. Krad had done his deed too quickly though. He let his white wings and flew out the window. He scanned the area, looking for the short-haired girl.

Finally, he found her. He hid his wings and landed right in front of Riku. She fell off her bike in shock.

"You..!"

Krad grabbed Riku by her collar. "I need that necklace back."

Riku couldn't bring herself to speak, and he frowned. "You've already used it…"

Riku slightly nodded.

"I'll have to kill you then."

Riku tried to break free of Krad's grip (Oh, so now you try to!), but he seemed to be too strong. A white feather was sung in her face as he said an incantation. "中天使から、 割り当てられて死がある。"Riku immediately fainted.

Authors Note: Meh! Poor Riku! It seems rushed though. As I said, PLEASE visit m website and email me with comments. Much thanks if you do.

Next: Riku kidnapped. Daisuke's dream, and a kiss.

Riku Harada

A Note: Krad said, "From the angels within, let there be death." Translation from Word Lingo.


	4. Captive

Authors Note: Hello all! Also, the thing about Dark wanting the necklace back is in this chapter, not the third chapter.

Chapter 4 – Captive

"I'll have to kill you then."

Riku tried to break free of Krad's grip (Oh, so now you try to!), but he seemed to be too strong. A white feather was sung in her face as he said an incantation. "中天使から、 割り当てられて死がある。"Riku immediately fainted.

Authors Note: Meh! Poor Riku! It seems rushed though. As I said, PLEASE visit m website and email me with comments. Much thanks if you do.

_Daisuke's Dream_

-

**Daisuke looked around, noticing that he was at the same bridge that Riku had almost been killed. He saw a short haired girl, and a blonde again on the floor. Both of them were covered in blood. He saw a tear from the girl's eye.**

**'Krad.. I'm sorry…'**

_End Dream_

Krad's House – Krad's Room

Riku opened her eyes, wondering is she was dead or not. She looked around, seeing that she was in someone's room. On someone's bed. (Oh boy. Here comes the "pervert". I can see it now.) _Wait… did he…?_ She thought, noticing she was in different clothed. The shirt was a bit too big for her and showed cleavage, which was why she got flustered when Krad came in.

"PERVERT!" (I knew it.) she yelled, throwing a pillow in his face. Krad ran out of the room for safety.

(Lol! Imagine Krad, scared!)

"I'll talk to her…" Satoshi said, calmly walking in the room. Riku was prepared to throw another pillow, but ceased when she saw Satoshi, but still kept it in her hand.

He sat down on the bed next to her. "We need to explain why you're here…"

Riku put the pillow down and listened.

"You've used that necklace more than once, right?" Satoshi asked her.

Riku nodded.

"Dark had stolen it in hopes to use it against…" he paused, not wanting to say Krad, "… the police force. So he wouldn't be harmed… but… he dropped it…"

Riku stared at Satoshi. "You're lying, right?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Tell the truth! Krad's an… angel right?"

Satoshi nodded, not showing any expression on his face. "Krad had gotten it back, and you have it now. When he saved you, it was after he had gotten it… which didn't take too long… Once you have used it twice, your body takes the healing as a natural reaction. It becomes a normal habit, and cannot be used by another host unless the host with the necklace dies."

Riku blinked, trying to keep up with him. "Then… you're going to kill me?'

"No.. you'll stay here for a week, or at least until we can get the necklace out of your system."

"Oh… ok. You'll make up an excuse for my sister, right?"

"Sure."

Krad stood at the door, arms crossed across his chest (wearing a muscle shirt! Oooh, holla at you, babe!) and staring at Riku.

"Um, thank you for saving me."

Krad shrugged and walked out.

_Later_

"Hey, Daisuke! You've been silent lately," Dark said, flying over to Satoshi's house.

(Be-cause! You made me transform in the middle of when I was sleeping!)

"I have an errand to do for Emiko. So chill!"

He landed on the balcony, then froze when he saw Krad. He was just sitting there watching Riku sleep.

Dark smirked as he opened the porch. Krad looked up. "So you're here."

"So, where's the necklace."

"None of concern."

Riku slowly opened her eyes to see the purple-haired Phantom Thief. "PERVERT!" she yelled, not knowing Krad was in the room too.

Krad put his finger to her lips, and she immediately shut up.

"Go away."

"Not until I get the necklace of Healing."

Riku looked back and forth between Krad and Dark. "Or is it already fused with you…?"

"Not with me."

Dark glanced at Riku. "So… with her…"

Dark exited the room and (argh.) winked at Riku. "Be seeing ya later!"

Riku looked at Krad. "What's gonna…"

Riku was cut off by Krad's lips being pressed against hers. It has a good sensational feeling though.

"Go to sleep."

(He does it all the time to Satoshi to make him shut up.)

Riku jumped out of the bed when Krad got in. "You're sleeping in the bed!"

"It's no big deal," Krad said, his eyes staring right at Riku. Riku gradually got in the bed, her heart pounding. Their faces were close (ha ha. Too close.) to each other. Krad stared at her for a while and closed his eyes. Riku turned about 10 shades of red.

"Thanks again…" she muttered.


	5. Bodyguard

Authors Note: Many thanks to all of my reviewers! Also, I was just wondering if anyone has the Full Metal Alchemist DVD and if it's worth buying. I'm still trying to decide, cause I don't have that much money…

Review Thanks

Lil-saturn-goddess – Yes, very kawaii! Thanks for the review!

RikuDarkDaisuke – O.o Really? I'm not really a funny person… I don't say my jokes out loud. And you're welcome! (huggles back)

Angel Dream Aino: Ooh. Akon. Livin in the ghetto… (sorry, just came to my head.) LOL No more smelly boots!

Entering-darkness: Thanks a lot for the review!

Chapter 5 – Bodyguard

-

_Azumono__Middle School_

"Riku! Where have you been!" Risa asked, "and why didn't you tell me you had a project… with one of the hottest guys in the school!" she said, elbowing her sister.

"Who?" Risa asked, not familiar with what Satoshi had told Risa.

"Krad Hiwatari, duh! Satoshi told me last night," she said, squealing.

_Oh please. The name of Krad or Dark sends you squealing._

"I envy you soo much!"

Riku rolled her brown eyes.

"Ohayo Ms. Harada," Daisuke said.

"Ohayo, Niwa!" Risa said back to him.

Riku glanced at the two talking, staying silent. Daisuke glanced at Riku, and Riku had a sudden flashback of what happened on the bike. She blushed and looked down at the floor. Risa looked at her in confusion.

"I… gotta get to class!" she said, walking away quickly. She stopped when she got inside, and turned many shades of red.

She saw that someone had stopped right in front of her. "What's wrong..?"

Riku looked up to see Krad Hiwatari himself. "Did… someone hurt you?" Riku caught herself entranced in his gold (?) eyes again, but snapped out of it.

She backed away a little, then said, "No… no! Not at all!"

"If somebody does do anything to you… just tell me," he said, walking away.

Riku blushed (Meh. She sure blushes a lot.) once again. _Why am I blushing?_

-

Riku sighed as she got on her bike, ready to go home again. _Today… was hectic. Plus Niwa didn't even say hi to me…_ (A/N: Why do you care?)

Daisuke watched Riku get on her bike and start going in the direction toward her house.

**(Hey, Daisuke.)**

"What?" Daisuke said softly.

(You know, Risa was sure happy to see you today…)

Daisuke blushed. "That's… not true!"

**(Yeah, she was so hitting on you.)**

It came to a point when Daisuke transformed (A/N: naughty boy. What were you thinking of?). "Alright… now time to have a little fun."

**(Dark!**** What are you doing?)**

"Hey!"

Riku turned around to see Dark. "Hey.. I need you to come with me," he said, lifting her chin.

"No way! Pervert!" (How many times has she said that!)

"C'mon, I might need you to heal me or something…" (A note. She can also heal other people with Krad's necklace thing.)

Krad came up behind Riku. "What are you up to… Dark?"

(Another note. Pretend Krad and Satoshi got separated. If you do, free cookies!)

"Nuthin, really," Dark said, smirking, and picked up Riku. "Just on my way!" he said, calling With (or Wiz.).

"翼が消えるようにしなさい。" (Too much Japanese!) Krad said, holding a feater, but Dark had already gotten too far away.

"So, we're all alone," Dark said, smirking.

"Let go!" Riku yelled at him.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Chill. You're just gonna help me steal something." (Everyone likes rolling eyes…)

"No way!" she said.

"Yes way."

Dark stopped by the Esviel Art Museum and Riku tried to break away from his grip.

"No use struggling," he said, trying to kiss her.

Riku pushed him away, and Dark rolled his eyes. "If you don't ever accept a kiss from me, you're gonna end up a hag with 17 cats."

Riku looked away, wanting to hit him, but changed her mind. Dark went into flight again, going to the 3rd floor. But to his surprise, Krad was already standing there with a feather.

"Wow, you sure must like her if you'd follow her to get her back," he said, trying to annoy the angel.

Krad payed no heed to it and said an incantation. Dark felt his hands being pulled back. "Hey!" Riku said, falling on the floor. (No pain though.)

Krad grabbed Riku and muttered an incantation. Dark was about to get up, but there was a flash of light and Krad and Riku disappeared.

"Damn.."

Riku held on to Krad tightly as he flew through the air. _It's just lile.. with Daisuke…_ she said, feeling his heart beat. She had he arms around his waist (ew.). _Maybe… Nononononono! You do not want to touch Krad!_ She thought. But she knew she wanted to, lol. Even though she didn't know it, Krad was blushing as well. _But…__ I can feel it…_ she thought. _Nooo__! Do not focus on that… on your leg…!_ (Riku. She's perverted.)

Krad stopped by his house, and by that time, he was blushing more than her. (You likes how she felt, huh Krad?)

"Tomorrow.." he said in a low voice, uncertain if he should say it.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you somewhere.. just the two of us."

-

Next: Krad / Riku date? Cuz I can!

**NOTE IMPORTANT: I NEED IDEAS! So please give me some ideas, I will give you credit if I use.**

Riku Harada


	6. The Date?

Authors Note: Had a little writers block, but I'm back with another chapter! Also, the idea was from a review from Destiny! Thanks a lot! Also, thanks for all of the reviews!

**Review Thanks**

**evans625** : Thanks for the two reviews! lol. Nope, it's not Riku/Dark! It's Riku/Krad

**andrea** : Copy and paste the words into the Word Lingo Translation. It'll translate it for you.

**Craze Izumi :** Aw, thanks for the review:hugs:

**pink-writer**: Ooh, kawaii penname. LOL it's read. :laughs: Thanks a lot!

**lil-saturn-goddess :** Thanks for all of your nice reviews!

**Angel Dream Aino :** Omg, it's scary lady:runs up a tree and hisses: lol

**tililia** : Thanks for the review! lol, on weekends, he pricks himself with a needle and sucks his blood, and on Mondays, he sucks blood from Satoshi! LOL nah.

**Destiny**: LOL! Riku's been a naughty girl:sings: Tonight, I'll be you're naughty girl:stops: I swear, I wasn't singing to you! lol, I don't swing like that! Thanks for the idea!

**entering-darkness**: Aw, thanks for the review!

**RikuDarkDaisuke13** : Aw, you're so sweet:hugs: Lol, she's a little perverted girl! Lol, poor Dark:rubs Dark's head:

Riku held on to Krad tightly as he flew through the air. _It's just like.. with Daisuke…_ she said, feeling his heart beat. She had he arms around his waist (ew.). _Maybe… Nononononono! You do not want to touch Krad!_ She thought. But she knew she wanted to, lol. Even though she didn't know it, Krad was blushing as well. _But…__ I can feel it…_ she thought. _Nooo! Do not focus on that… on your leg…!_ (Riku. She's perverted.)

Krad stopped by his house, and by that time, he was blushing more than her. (You likes how she felt, huh Krad?)

"Tomorrow.." he said in a low voice, uncertain if he should say it.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you somewhere.. just the two of us."

"Sure," she said, "why not?"

That morning, Riku got up fairly early. She brushed her hair quickly with fast strokes, put on her pink sweat jacket and white skirt (On the cover of DVD 2 – Double Helix ) and jogged over to her house/mansion.

Risa rolled over on her bed, hearing someone knock loudly on the door. _Agh… can't sleep… Dark in my dream… somebody knocking on door… must dream about Dark-sama…_ she thought, buring her head on the pillow, trying to block out the noise. Ineffectively, might I add?

Risa sat up in her bed, fairly annoyed. "**MOM!** Could you get that!" she screamed.

She was replied by loud snoring.

"Geez…" Risa complained, trying to fix her wild untamed hair. For all she knew, it might be Dark. She opened the door to see Riku. Riku jumped back, afraid of the 'monster' in front of her. Her sister, the 'monster' was rather insulted. "Well, you don't look so pretty in the morning, either!" she said, frowning.

"Oh, um.. I just need some of my outfits," she said walking inside to her room. She looked through her closet.

Risa, forgetting about her sour mood, smiled evilly. "You could wear one of my outfits."

"No, thanks," she said, remembering all the clothes Risa had in her closet, which were pretty revealing. They made Risa seem like the 'naughty girl' unlike the 'good girly girl' she was.

"You on a **daaatttee**?" she asked in a sing song voice.

Riku blushed. "I wouldn't call it that." she said, even though she wasn't sure herself.

Risa held up a leather skirt and top. "He'll go crazy with this outfit!" she said, elbowing her sister.

"Hmph.. I guess I'll try it.. though it seems too girly for me.."

She gradually tried it on, and pulled it down a little so her belly button wasn't showing.

"CUTE!" her sister said, jumping up and down. "You gotta show this to your date!"

Riku looked at her shape in the mirror, wondering if she did look good. It fit her shape rather nicely, she did notice.

"Um, thanks," she said.

She steadily exited the mansion/house and put her sweat jacket over the shirt. She didn't want to attract any.. unwanted attention.

She had made it back to the Hiwatari residence, and Krad was there, waiting for her. "Ohayo," she said, taking off the jacket, making Krad turn about ten shades of red. "Do you… like it?"

He slightly nodded. _Note to self. Thank Risa._

Riku breathed in the salty beach air. She wondered why Krad had taken her to the beach. He could obviously tell she was going to ask.

"Ever since I was little…I've…liked the beach," he said, considering his words.

Riku stared up at the blonde. He seemed to be taking in the sights. She sat down on the beach floor, and she felt his body warmth next to hers.

There was silence, except for the waves being rushed against the sand. Krad stared at Riku.

"Wha..what?" she said, not used to the awkward silence.

"You know…" he said, "you're the only one I've shred this with," he said in a monotone type fashion.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She blushed as she noticed him lean closer to her. Her immediate reaction was to kick him. Unfortunately for Krad, it was in a critical spot.

In a most unKrad like move, Krad rolled over in pain. (Like Dark!)

"Krad, I am so sorry!" she said. She had her legs in a most un-ladylike position.

Krad looked up to see a not-so-expected sight. Riku fell in surprise in Krad's lap. Riku and Krad both turned red.

They quickly separated, and Riku got up. "Uh.. we should be going."

Krad nodded. Riku blushed, in a most unlike her manner, "Weren't you going to kiss me?"

She shut her eyes and felt a warm sensation come through her lips. A tingling sensation came though her as Krad's hands came across her waist. Her heartbeat seemed to speed up ten times. Krad broke the kiss in a matter of seconds, but it felt like forever to Riku.

"Let's go."

Authors Note: Meh, that felt short! Took forever to write though. Review!

Next: A cure!


	7. FINAL

Authors Note: This may be the final chapter, I am not sure yet. I'm still planning the ending. (Which still might need to be improved!) Anyway, sorry for the slow update.. I've been trying to download these InuYasha songs on a CD for my friend Jean, but it slows my computer down! If anyone can provide me with InuYasha mp3s, please tell me the website, and they don't download so slow either… like an hours worth at least. Once again, I am sorry!

Disclaimer: Do I own DN Angel? No. And since you're reading this, I doubt you do either.

...:...Chapter 7 : Final...:...

While Riku and Krad where asleep (1) one light in the Hiwatari residence was still on. None other than Satoshi Hiwatari.

He was **still** looking for the cure, but he had not yet stumbled upon it. Boredly (2), he skimmed through the pages (3) and stopped for a second, retracing.

He had almost just missed it, if not for his good eye.

He had found it.

(A/N at bottom.)

-

_Next Day_

-

Riku was awakened by that low voice once again, cutting her ff prom her 'unpleasant' dreams. Which means disturbing, that naughty little pervert.

She moved slowly not to cause any disturbances and peeked out the door. A man, who obviously called before wanting to speak to Satoshi, was sitting there with Satoshi.

"I will say it one last time. Get rid of her, and get the necklace," he said, irritated.

"And I say there is no need for that," Satoshi said covering his eyes. He was obviously irritated as well.

Hiwatari put his head in such a position that his menacing eyes were covered by a glare from his glasses. Satoshi prepared for a 'Humans are stupid' speech from his father. He really didn't understand why his father said humans were stupid, he was a human himself. Unless he thought of himself as a god. Which he definitely was not.

"Do you believe she will want **p**ain back? To not feel **p**ain or hurt, that's every **pitiful** human's wish," he said, emphasizing the 'p's so he was literally spitting on Satoshi. (4)

"…and do you believe," he continued, staring at Krad, "That is she does want it out, she won't go tell anyone about it?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, and saw Riku at the door, eavesdropping on the conversation. Satoshi did't care.

"Father, she wouldn't say anything, never less."

Hiwatari smirked. "It's you're choice."

When the coast was clear, Satoshi nodded and Riku came out of the room. Riku was practically speechless. In fact… she was!

"What was that all about?" she asked, though she knew exactly what it was about.

"Well?" he asked, "Do you want to be cured?"

_-_

_Later_

_-_

"Are you sure this is OK?" Riku asked, laying on her/Krad's bed.

Krad was silent, making her even more nervous. She shivered a little, not used to the awkward silence, which Krad noticed.

His face was close to hers in a matter of seconds. She blushed as his hand caressed her left cheek, and he kissed her. Riku turned an even brighter shade, if that was possible. His hands stroked her stomach, easing her.

Once Riku had regained her thoughts and calmed down, Krad spoke.

"This is only a small incantation. It will hurt a bit though," he said, holding a feather.

"But.. there is a catch. You must let go of one thing that is dearest to you," he warned her, his wings surrounding her and giving warmth.

"That… would be you." (5)

Krad's face gave a surprise reaction, almost dropping the feather. Riku blinked at his most unKradish (6) move. Is she said yes… she's forget him. If she said no, she's probably die early.

Riku out her hands to her lips, knowing she had to make the choice.

"I.. don't want to lose you," she finally spoke, "But I don't want to stay like this… or feel alone…" _Just like before…_ she thought, remembering her problem before she met Krad.

Immediately, Krad knew her decision. But he knew she'd forget him.

He held up the feather, muttering the incantation, and Riku felt a pain crawl up her leg. She bit her tongue, trying not to focus on it, and clutched on to Krad's shoulder's for support as she blacked out.

-

_Riku's Dream_

-

She awoke, or at least she thought she did. She was knelled in front of Krad in the rain. As she looked, she noticed she was in the graveyard, and she and Krad were not the only one's there. She saw a familiar red head clutching the fence, staring at her and Krad, probably in wonder. What she didn't understand is why Dark seemed to be Daisuke's shadow. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Krad's bruised/bloodied finger turned her chin to his direction.

"Do not.. forget me… I'll wait for you…" (See ch 1!)

Her head shot up at those words.

"I don't… want to forget you…"

She awoke for real this time. In confusion, she stared up at Krad, wondering why her head felt so… empty. (7)

She blinked. Then remembered.

"What happened! Who are you! And why aren't I home! You pervert, you better not have kidnapped me!" (8)

Riku thought for a second. Then recalled her dream. _Exactly… why does this guy seem so familiar…?_

"It's ok. You just… fainted," he said, heading toward the door.

"Oh… sorry," she said, glancing around for her bike. She finally found it. "Thanks… uh…"

"Krad."

Sorry, it was a disappointing ending! Poor Krad had to let Riku go… in the end… (sniffs) Just wanted to make a surprise ending. Just pretend they just met again, got along, and got to know each other.

Criticism, yes. Flames, whatever. Comments, yeah.

SAYONARA, PEACE OUT AND LATERZ.

Your mean, ignorant friend (No, I can be mean sometimes, but not all the time!) Dei Dei!

1. In the same bed, might I add?

2. Oh come on. It's not that hard, Satoshi. Is that a word, anyway?

3. Must have over a hundred pages, or is it just me?

4. He's like that guy from That's so Raven. Who spits on Eddie. Poor Eddie.

5. Aw, how sweet!

6. Ooh. Is that a word?

7. No, she is not brain dead!

8. Back to her old conclusions… (sigh)


End file.
